In the art of adjustable backboards and rims, a typical example is the use of a parallelogram connected between a support structure and the backboard and rim combination. The height of the backboard and rim is adjustable and locked in place. Various mechanisms have been used for the drive and the locking mechanisms. These generally have fallen in the categories of screw and bolt mechanisms, and rachet mechanisms. Although the parallelogram with the rachet mechanism has been very popular in the consumer market, the institutional market has different requirements. A parallelogram takes up valuable space because of the distance required from the support structure. Similarly, institutional backboards and rims are substantially heavier than consumer backboards and rims and therefore require a more substantial structure than a cantilevered parallelogram structure.
In the institutional market, the backboard and rim is usually supported in one of two ways, namely a single center strut or a pair of double struts. The struts are usually attached to the walls or ceilings of a building. The backboard structure is connected to the pair of struts by two pairs of clamps per strut. For ceiling mount of the structures, the pair of struts generally have a ladder configuration. For a center strut configuration, two vertically spaced brackets, connected to the backboard structure, connect the backboard to a single center strut. Adjustable structures to the single and double struts have been used in the prior art. The double strut structure includes a pair of guides, one connected to each of the double struts, and a pair of slides to which the backboard structure is connected. A horizontal bar connected between the slides and a second horizontal bar extending between the pair of guides are interconnected by a screw drive with a bolt on one of the horizontal bars. The guides and slides have generally the same horizontal displacement as the double struts and the attachment structure of the backboard. A typical example is illustrated in FIG. 1.
For single center strut structure, the guide and slide structure mimic that of the double strut system. A square or partial ladder guide structure is connected to the center strut and the slide structure is connected by a pair of struts to the backboard structure. A screw drive extends between horizontal portions of the guide to the slide structure. A typical example is illustrated in FIG. 2.
Because of the pressure applied to the rim during a slam dunk, there are many designs to protect the backboard from these forces. This is especially true for glass backboards. In non-adjustable backboards, the rim has generally been mounted to the support structures generally through the backboard. This transfers the forces directly to the support structure and not to the backboard. For a center strut, the backboard is mounted directly to the center strut and the rim is mounted to the center strut through the backboard. In a double strut, various vertical bars connecting the two struts have supported the backboard. Other structures have included connecting the rim to the backboard mounting structure either through the backboard or underneath the backboard. While transferring the force to the framing of the backboard, it does not provide the same protection or transfer forces as where the rim is mounted to the support structure instead of the backboard structure. In prior art adjustable backboards, the rim is mounted to the backboard structure and not to the strut supports directly.